Hakuouki Drabbles
by FloweryNamesLover
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite characters that I randomly post when the idea hits me or if I get a prompt.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

The door was halfway open when he spotted her.

She lay curled up on the divan in his office. On the table in front of the divan was the tray he'd seen her carry everyday when she brought him his meals or just some tea. The tea and snacks had gone cold, and she was in a deep sleep. The meeting had started hours ago. Had she truly waited for him that long?

Smiling, he quietly entered the room and closed the door to avoid rousing her. The sight of her slumbering form made him want to yawn, but he suppressed the urge.

In the past few weeks since her arrival in Ezo, her insistence that he not push himself too hard and take better care of himself became more like commands. Intimidating her into backing off was impossible, as his glares and stern tone of voice had long since lost their influence on her.

Hijikata shook his head. While he did understand where she was coming from, he had too much work to do. There a stack of paperwork on his desk right now that he preferred to complete before morning, so though he didn't look forward to her reaction that he stayed up late at night again, especially since she was present this time, he refused to change his mind.

He kept one eye on her and the other on the tray as he carried it to his desk. After doing so, he removed his jacket and covered her with it. She shifted and mumbled incoherently, but remained asleep. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled as if recognizing the new source of warmth despite not being awake.

He made his way back to his desk and got to work, pausing every now and then to take a sip of tea or a bite from the snacks. He didn't mind that they were cold, though knowing Chizuru, she would insist on bringing him a fresh batch. A half-fond, half-exasperated sigh escaped his lips at the thought. He would never admit this out loud, but he was grateful to Otori for arranging their reunion. Life was still hard, but with her by his side, the burden was not as agonizing to bear.

"Hijikata-san."

At first, he thought she had awoken. He braced himself for a scolding before realizing she was not awake. Her eyes remained shut, and her brows had knitted together into a frown. Not a frown of distress. Rather it was a frown of...annoyance?

Was she dreaming of him?

Well, she _had_ called his name. Maybe she was dreaming of lecturing him for neglecting his health, he half-jokingly guessed with a chuckle.

"Hijikata-san." The tone of her voice had changed ever so slightly. The annoyance intensified, and her breathing quickened before she repeated his name.

"O-Oh, H-Hijikata-san." The annoyance was completely gone now. Her voice had adopted a more...sensual form. Her hands were clenched into fists. Sweat poured in droplets down her forehead. Yet he could have ignored all of that if it weren't for the _moan_ she let out before calling his name for the fourth time.

Hijikata felt his face heat up at the realization of exactly _what_ Chizuru was dreaming about. He muttered a curse under his breath.

What the hell should he do? Should he even do anything? If he woke her up, she would be humiliated. If he let her wake up on her own, she might see him there and be equally embarrassed that he had witnessed her in such a state.

She called his name for the fifth time. Thankfully, the sensuality was gone now. Her body relaxed, and the peaceful smile returned to her face. Silence filled his office once more, and he sighed in relief. With any luck, she'd forget about the dream or assume that he hadn't been present during it. Either way, he wouldn't mention it to her.

Loath as he was to admit it, he had dreamt of her in that manner once or twice. He knew she would not bring it up to him out of respect for him if their roles in this situation were reversed, so he wouldn't hesitate to grant her the same courtesy.

His decision made, he returned to his paperwork, but occasionally glanced at the sleeping young woman and smiled fondly.


	2. Grief

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

"I miss you."

She spoke in a nostalgic tone of voice from where she lay in her bedroll, gazing at the stars. With the sad smile on her face and western uniform she had donned since the beginning of her journey, she looked every bit the woman he had fallen in love with. He lay beside her, balancing his weight on his elbow as he looked down at her with love and admiration in his eyes. Though she couldn't see or feel it, he was stroking her hair and would kiss her forehead right before she fell asleep every night.

Ever after death he had not left her. No longer could he wipe away her tears, hold her, or kiss her, but he refused to leave her. A part of him wanted to believe that she knew he was there, and that the occasional glance in his direction was because she sensed his presence.

That first night after his death had been the hardest. She had not slept, had rejected the comfort Heisuke offered. It tore his soul apart to see her so broken. That beautiful, kind, strong, stubborn woman who'd stolen his heart and made him believe his dream of a future for the Furies, a future with her, could be achieved, was broken because of him. He truly believed that were he still alive, they could have made that dream a reality.

Heisuke relented after she begged him to just give her some time alone to grieve, though he knew the younger man hadn't rested that night either, both due to worry for her and his own grief. Sanan sat next to her as she clutched his sword and glasses to her chest, arms wrapped around her and lips pressed against her forehead while he whispered words of love she could not hear. Exhaustion likely won in the end and caused her to finally sleep after hours of crying for him.

At least she didn't starve herself, though she hadn't eaten much those first few days despite Heisuke's pleas. She had snapped at him, said that she blamed him for what happened and that she would never forgive him or Sanan for lying to her, and that she hated the latter even more for abandoning her again. Again he stayed with her while she cried herself to sleep, and he cursed himself for hurting her.

Sanan could not recall the last time he'd wept during his lifetime, but during those nights alongside her as a ghost, he wept alongside her. She was in pain, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her again, though the knowledge that his presence was useless pained him more and more each night.

Eventually, she calmed down. She still cried, she just wasn't loud about it anymore. She would curl up in her bedroll, tears running down her face while she looked at the night sky. She whispered about what ifs, what if she had done this differently, what if she said this differently, what if, what if, what if...

He stroked her hair during those nights. She settled into a peaceful slumber after awhile of this. It was around that time that he started to wonder if she realized he was there, or at least imagined him there.

Then, she stopped talking entirely, and stayed there, crying in silence. He didn't speak either, just stroked her hair.

After a few weeks of this, she and Heisuke began talking, actually talking. They had agreed to work on finishing Sanan's work in finding a cure for the Water of Life, but grief had driven them apart even though they were traveling together. They looked through the notes left behind by Sanan and Kodo, discussed going where Kodo claimed the Furies had originated, and as more time passed, they seemed to be making progress in starting their journey.

Recently, nights like this one began to occur. She admired the stars in the sky, she smiled, and she whispered about the happy memories she'd made with the man she loved.

Chizuru rolled onto her side so she was facing him. Not for the first time, he wondered if she was really aware of his presence.

"I don't know if you're actually here with me, but..." She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath before continuing,"...I know it's not probably just my imagination, but I like to think that you've been with me this whole time." She lowered her eyes."I dream of the future we could have had sometimes. You'd probably laugh at me or scold me for this, but I think we can still make that dream a reality. Maybe we'll meet again one day, in the afterlife or in another life."

Sanan smiled."Yes, we will." No sooner had he said that, than her eyes darted to his face.

She chuckled."Some people might think I'm losing my mind due to grief." She hummed thoughtfully."Perhaps I am, or perhaps you are here with me. I prefer the latter. Someone else might demand proof, but...I did promise not to let my faith in you waver ever again, so...I'll trust that you are here with me."

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Isn't that how you've always been?" she spoke teasingly."Watching over me, protecting me from a distance? And whenever I'm scared, or in danger, you come to my rescue." A giggle escaped her lips."You were so strange, and you frightened more than once, but I could never completely hate you nor could I bring myself to doubt you forever. I wanted to believe in you, to believe that kind and gentle and clever man I met all those years was still in there even after your arm was injured and you drank the Water of Life."

She took another deep breath."I love you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his forehead against hers."You're the first man I've ever loved, and I know you'll be the only one. Heisuke...he...I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but I know now that he cares for me the same way you did, Sanan-san. I can't return his feelings. However, I'm grateful to have a friend like him. He isn't obligated to protect me anymore, and he was never obligated to become my friend, so I...I don't think I can ever thank him properly for everything he's done for me. Was that how you felt about me, Sanan-san?"

She settled into a comfortable silence afterwards, and he returned to the task of stroking her hair. Suddenly, her hand came up to touch his. His eyes widened, and he smiled as leaned in to kiss her lips. The tears that now stained her face were not of sorrow, but joy and hope.

She looked to the sky."Wait for me. Be it in the afterlife or another life in the future, I know I'll see you again. That is my dream, and no matter how long it takes, I have no doubt that it will one day come true."

Her eyes fell shut then, and after several minutes, her breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.

Sanan smiled."I look forward to seeing your dream true, Chizuru."


	3. Returning The Favor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Hijikata shut his eyes and sighed when Otori's face twisted in shock and disgust as he spat out the tea he'd just taken a sip of.

Otori had said he would come to discuss some minor business regarding the soldiers, and since Chizuru was indisposed, Hijikata made the tea himself and hoped it was not as horrible as his attempts at preparing anything to eat or drink in the past before he was banned from the kitchen at Shiel Hall had been. Based on Otori's reaction, it was much worse than that.

The Minister of the Army clutched his chest as he struggled to spit out every little droplet of the tea, shuddering when he completed this task. He brought a hand to massage his throat and looked at Hijikata with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yukimura-kun's tea-making skills seem to have...diminished slightly." He shuddered again, failing to notice Hijikata's wince."I don't think I'll ever get this taste out of my mouth."

"Chizuru didn't make this." Hijikata said, running a hand over his face. He looked Otori dead in the eye and murmured,"I did. She fell ill so I ordered her to take the day off."

Otori's mouth formed the shape of an O."I...see."

Hijikata grimaced."I might have been banned from the kitchen several years ago before founding the Shinsengumi."

Otori raised an eyebrow."Might have?" He asked dryly, then rolled his eyes."You could have asked someone else to temporarily replace Yukimura-kun until she recovers. Then again," he chuckled.", I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you chose not to do so. No one can be as perfect for the job, even for a day or two, as Yukimura-kun, can they?"

Blushing just the slightest bit, Hijikata looked to the side to avoid meeting the other man's gaze."Maybe," he mumbled.

Otori chuckled again."You should go to her."

"I agree." The voice was followed by the door opening and Iba stepping inside."It would do you both some good if you did."

Hijikata bit his lower lip. It was a tempting thought. He shook his head."I've got too much work-"

"Toshi-san," Iba said, shaking his head."When don't you have too much work to do? I understand you have your duties to focus on as Vice Minister of the Army, but there's a difference between devotion to one's work and workaholism."

"Honestly, I think he's just shy." Otori shrugged, eyes closed and head titled downwards."He desperately searches for excuses not to see her because he has no idea what to say to her. It must be very difficult for you, Hijikata-kun, though I do pity Yukimura-kun. She goes through so much trouble for you and you're so timid about your own feelings...it really is sad sometimes."

Hijikata's face was scarlet now."Now wait a second-"

"It's okay, Toshi-san." Iba patted his shoulder, his expression a perfect copy of the one Otori wore."We understand. Seeing as I have little else to do, I'll go check on Chizuru-chan for you and keep her company. It is the least I can for both of you. In fact, I'll keep her company all day and give her your regards-"

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caused Iba to stop talking and his face to split into a grin as Hijikata bolted past him and out of the office. Hijikata either didn't hear or chose to ignore Otori's laughter as this was happening.

Iba and Otori looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"How could I have gotten sick?"

Chizuru lost count of how many times she had asked herself that question since waking up this morning with a sore throat and stuffy nose. She had tried to assure herself that as a doctor's daughter, she knew when not to push herself, but in the back of her mind she was aware of this self-deception. Not helping matters was the fact that lying, espeically to Hijikata, was not something she excelled at.

When she came in with his breakfast his eyes widened and he hurried to her. She had blushed when he touched her forehead and eyed her up and down before telling her to go back to bed and focus on getting better. She would have claimed to be fine if her legs hadn't suddenly crumbled beneath her. Hijikata managed to catch her and the tray with one arm each. He ordered Souma and Nomura escort her to her room and keep an eye on her. They obeyed, but had their own duties to attend to, so they couldn't look after her as much as they wanted to. Still, they performed the occasional checkup, which she appreciated.

A fresh batch of coughs tore from her throat, so intense that she was left gasping for air and clutching her chest in its aftermath. She started to moan, when a sneeze escaped her, and she whimpered as she let herself fall back onto the mattress. She rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Apparently, being a Demon meant she could easily survive wounds that would have killed or at least crippled a human, certain poisons did not affect her, nor did she have to worry about life-threatening illnesses that plagued humans, but something as simple as _this_ was perfectly possible. She grumbled into her pillow.

She hoped Hijikata was doing alright without her.

A knock on the door. Assuming it to be Souma or Nomura checking up on her again, she told the person to enter. She gasped when Hijikata entered instead.

"Hijikata-san?" Her voice was a raspy whisper. She coughed into her hand."What are you doing here?"

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering to the tray he was carrying."Thought that would be obvious."

She blushed from a mix of embarrassment and fever as he placed the tray on the nightstand next to her bed. Were her nose not stuffy, she would have enjoyed the scent of freshly made tea and soup.

"Don't worry," Hijikata said with a smirk, putting a hand on her forehead."I didn't make this. I want you to feel better, not worse."

That got a giggle out of her, though it became a series of harsh coughs that caused Hijikata to step back. He poured a cup of tea for her and handed it her. She accepted the cup with a quiet 'thank you', He draped another blanket over her shoulders and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Chizuru continued drinking the tea, so determined to hide her blushing face from him that she neglected to blow on the tea to cool it. Needless to say, her throat was not pleased with her for this.

Embarrassed as she was, she certainly enjoyed the attention Hijikata was giving her. Yet the guilt remained. Hijikata had clearly taken a break from his work to do this for her, because she could not look after her own health well enough to prevent this from happening. As a doctor's daughter, she should have known better.

While Chizuru was multitasking between engaging in self-criticism and enjoying how Hijikata took care of her, the man in question was constantly adjusting her blankets to ensure she was comfortable and had placed the tray with the soup onto her lap. When Chizuru didn't make any move to begin eating, he uttered her name. No reaction. He sat down on the bed and repeated her name. Still no reaction. Frowning, Hijikata reached out and said her name one more time, his voice louder and filled with more concern than ever. That third attempt, along with the way he rubbed her back, snapped her from her thoughts.

"S-Sorry!" Chizuru stammered, ducking her head and shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth without blowing. Hijikata's eyes widened at this, then narrowed as he sighed.

"Alright," he said, taking the tray from her and putting it on the nightstand. He turned back to her and crossed his arms."Out with it."

Chizuru looked at him, feigning surprise."W-What are you talking about?" She tilted her head and widened her eyes.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes further."Chizuru..."

She slumped her shoulders."Well, it's just...you don't have to do this, Hijikata-san. I-I don't want to distract you from-"

Hijikata snorted."Funny, I could say the same about all the times you've taken care of me." He rested his hand atop her head, smiling at the blush that yet again colored her cheeks in response."You've never hesitated to take care of me or the rest of the Shinsengumi, be it physically or mentally, to the best of your ability. Least I can do is return the favor."

Chizuru looked down."Hijikata-san, y-you're giving me too much credit. It's not that I don't care for you, or the others, I always have, but I literally had nothing else to do, so whenever the opportunity arose, I jumped at the chance to be useful. I haven't sacrificed anything, not like you have."

Removing his hand from her head, Hijikata gently but firmly grasped her chin and made her meet his gaze."You've sacrificed more than anyone else I've ever known. When I met you, you were a normal girl who'd been sucked into all of this by chance. You spent that first year not knowing if the next day, hell even the next _moment_ , would bring you death or fortune, yet you always searched for a reason to smile and make us, make _me_ , smile too. You had the chance to go with that princess, to get away from us, but you chose to stay. At the time, we all agreed it was because you were focused on finding your father, but looking back, there was more to it, wasn't there?"

Chizuru nodded."I didn't want to leave my friends, especially you, Hijikata-san." She reached for his free hand and squeezed it."I had come to care for you more than I expected to."

"Hmm. Feeling's mutual. Maybe it has been for a long time and I just didn't realize it until recently. Or maybe I was in denial longer than I thought." He pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair and caressing the back of her head. Chizuru tightened her grip on his hand.

"Chizuru," he whispered in her ear."You honestly think you haven't sacrificed anything? Like I said, you denied Sen's offer. Then she came back and you still wanted to stay. You wouldn't listen to me when I told you to flee before the battle at Kofu Castle, you told me about how you refused to leave with the money Kondo-san gave you, you let me..." He stiffened, and she gave his hand another squeeze. The bloodlust remained a sore topic between them."You let me drink your blood. You even told me that you didn't need to be happy before I left for Ezo."

"I'm happy with you," she said."You tried to convince me to go live a normal life, but what I view as normal has changed since I met you. I've discovered things about myself that other people will never know or understand. For me, being normal and happy is being at your side."

Hijikata pulled her even closer."You've stuck me for so long, as everyone else either died or left. All those bastards who deserted or betrayed us when things suddenly weren't perfect for them anymore, you stayed throughout all of it instead of running away or giving up like a coward. And you were there for me with just the right words and gestures every time. You still are. If that isn't sacrifice, I don't know what is." He leaned back slighty and grinned at her."So like I said, let me return the favor just this once."

Chizuru closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead."Stay with me?" She asked.

He nodded."As long as you want."

She moved to make room for him and he slipped onto the bed and under the covers beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Within moments they had both fallen into a peaceful, well-deserved sleep.


	4. Pain and Hope

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Pain exploded in Souji's chest, tearing him from his peaceful nap.

His eyes snapped open as he sat upright, coughing so violently he was certain his throat would explode. He had a hand over his rapidly-beating heart while the fingernails of his other hand clawed at his chest. Blood swiftly ascended his throat and burst from his mouth. Moving both hands to his neck, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

He leaned down until his forehead almost touched the floor, and he saw the strands of hair in front of his eyes turning white and his eyes stung as they became red. His coughs intensified, blood continuing to escape his lips, and his body trembled. He struggled to breathe, to resist the bloodlust, to _think_.

Souji let out a choked cry and slammed his fist against the floor.

He heard the door open, then _her_ voice exclaimed,"Souji-san!" Rapid footsteps sounded as she ran to his side. She knelt beside him and her warm arms encircled him. She cradled his head on her shoulder and stroked the back of his head.

"C-Chizuru-chan..." Souji got out through gritted teeth, clutching her arm so tightly his nails dug into her flesh. She winced, but did not release him, instead tightening her grip on him.

The coughing had stopped. He focused on Chizuru's embrace and on making sure she did not cut herself for his sake. They had agreed to resist the bloodlust until the water at this place took effect. What he hadn't counted on was his tuberculosis and bloodlust double-teaming him.

Chizuru buried her face in his neck, staining his clothes with her tears."Souji-san, maybe-"

"No!" He shook his head, grinding his teeth with such ferocity it was a wonder they didn't break. Another cry left him, followed by her sob.

Souji closed his eyes with forced slowness and willed his body to fight and then relax.

Suddenly, the tightness that had consumed his lungs and entire body began to ease, air came more easily to him, and his breathing started to return to normal. His eyes and hair turned back to their original color.

Then, all the strength was gone from Souji, and were it not for Chizuru holding him, he would have fallen like a rag doll to the ground.

Chizuru pulled away from his neck and loosened her grip on him just a bit."Souji-san?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Souji moved his grip from her arm to her hand, and gave it a small squeeze. She slipped her hand free and released him from her embrace. She sat there on her knees, rubbing his back in soothing circles until he was breathing normally again and the pain completely went away.

Souji turned to Chizuru and reached for her, pulling her close. He rested his chin atop her head and tapped her lightly on the back. Chizuru clutched the material of his kimono and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"I love you, Chizuru-chan," he whispered.

"I love you too, Souji-san," she replied.

They stayed like that for awhile, content to just hold each other in silence.


	5. Love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

He woke up alone.

The sun was just starting to set when Souji opened his eyes. The last thing he recalled was holding Chizuru close to him on the grass under the sunlight, sleepiness beginning to overcome him. It had taken some time, but the water here slowly but surely migitated the side effects of Furies. The bloodlust was a rarity now and the pain caused by the sun was replaced by the desire to nap.

Never had Souji thought his life would become so peaceful, nor that he would want and enjoy that peace so much. For years he had pledged his life as the sword of the Shinsengumi and though he would not forget those days, he did not regret choosing to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

"Rest of my life, huh?" Souji muttered as he sat up.

Even with the water here making it easier to live as a Fury and Chizuru's treatment of his disease, there was no certaintity of how much time he had left. His symptoms from both conditions were at a minimum, but when they came, it was painful to say the least. He and Chizuru were still shaken by last time when his tuberculosis and bloodlust double-teamed him.

Chizuru did not experience the bloodlust nearly as often as he did, though when it came, it was no less agonizing to endure and the sunlight had pained her in the past as well. He assumed her Demon blood had something to do with that, but they refrained from discussing the topic. They were as happy as could be and would use whatever time they had to their advantage.

Footsteps snapped Souji from his thoughts, and he twisted in his seat to see Chizuru approaching him. In her hands she held a tray with tea and food.

"It looks like I came just in time," she said as she sat down and placed the tray on the ground.

Souji pouted."For a second there, I was worried you'd abandoned me." He meant it as a joke, but could not deny the slightest bit of fear in his heart.

Chizuru reached out to take his hand, offering a small squeeze."I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was quiet but firm.

His facial features relaxed into a smile."Good." He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch."Neither am I." He cupped her other cheek and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"You've shown me what love can feel like," he whispered.

Chizuru grasped one of his wrists and moved her other hand to his chest and rested it over his heart.

"And you've done the same for me," she whispered back.


	6. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Heisuke sighed as he watched his two best friends laughing over a joke Shinpachi made. Whenever they glanced at him, he gave a fake smile or laugh to hide his true feelings. He didn't want to ruin the fun for them with his own depression. He was not in the mood to get drunk and make a fool of himself tonight. Well, he hadn't been in the mood to do that for the last three days now. So he played along to avoid worrying anyone.

Besides, even if he did bring it up to anyone, he wasn't likely to be heard out because of the code. The only person he could talk about those things with was Chizuru and while she was gaining more trust and freedom here after finding out about the Water of Life and the Furies, he couldn't burden her with his problems all the time. She had enough to worry about, what with questions regarding her father. He refused to make it more difficult for her by dumping his many issues upon her. Still, she alone noticed his unease, and thus she alone bothered to ask about it.

Later that night, Heisuke lay curled up in his futon, his mind full of thoughts about all that had happened recently. Tensions between Itou and Hijikata were as strong as ever and would undoubtedly worsen in the near future. Rumors about the ghost wandering their headquarters (the source of which Kondou, Hijikata, and his fellow captains were seemingly content to ignore) had Itou more on edge than usual.

"Man up, Heisuke," he muttered."It's no big deal."

He pulled the blanket up to his chin, but his eyes refused to close. With a grumble, he brought his hands to massage his temples and exhaled deeply. He sat up to flush his pillow, but it was either too hard or too soft, so he removed the pillow and put it over his head.

Finally, after several minutes, he kicked the blankets off and threw his pillow aside. It was past curfew, but he wasn't going far. He couldn't stay here for another moment.

As quietly and carefully as possible, he left his room and headed to Shinpachi and Harada's quarters. He took a quick look around before opening the door and hurrying inside.

* * *

Harada was startled awake by the sound of someone sliding the shoji open and closed.

Despite having drunk a decent amount of sake, he was on alert for any threat. His eyes searched for his spear in the darkness. He stopped, however, upon recognizing the silhouette in the dark room.

"Heisuke, what are you doing up?" Harada asked, raising his eyebrows.

Heisuke took a step forward, then a step back. He hung his head."S-Sorry."

At this point, all suspicion was replaced with concern.

Harada frowned."Are you alright?"

Heisuke lifted his head, his body tense and trembling just the slightest bit."I can't sleep, can I stay here?" He blurted out the question so quickly and softly that Harada briefly wondered if he had misheard the younger man.

Harada studied Heisuke as best as he could with the almost complete lack of light in the room. Something was clearly causing him distress and he doubted Heisuke would be willing to confide in him, especially at this time of night. Still, he had come here, so it wasn't as though he didn't trust them.

Harada extended his hand, and started to open his mouth to speak, but Heisuke saw what he was doing and hurried to him. Harada moved a little so Heisuke could be between himself and Shinpachi.

"T-Thanks," Heisuke murmured.

Harada took Heisuke's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

A moment later, Heisuke felt Shinpachi grab his other hand.

"Goodnight, shrimp," Shinpachi mumbled.

"Goodnight, gramps," Heisuke replied.

"Shut up and goodnight to both of you," Harada grumbled.

With that, the trio fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Bittersweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Chizuru, I'm back!"

Sakamoto practically sang the words as he closed the door behind him. A wide grin decorated his handsome face. With each day, he was getting closer and closer to achieving his dream of having his own ship with the woman he loved as his first mate. In just one more week, everything would be secure for them to hit the seas. He'd almost skipped the entire way back to their temporary residence to tell Chizuru the good news.

On every previous day, Chizuru would welcome him home and come to greet him with a kiss. He would lift her and spin her around while she squealed his name and playing beat her fists against his chest. Today was different. Chizuru did not come into view, nor did she say anything. Either she hadn't heard him or she wasn't here. The second option was more likely, given the volume of his voice when he arrived which eliminated the first option. He would have accepted that if not for the soft sound that touched his ears. It sounded like-

"Chizuru?" Sakamoto called, frowning. He looked around for her and tried to pay as much attention the noise around him as possible. The sound grew louder, and he was certain it belonged to Chizuru. He hurried to their bedroom, where he found her sitting on their futon. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had bowed her head to hide her face. Her body trembled as those muffled sounds he'd heard continued. She was crying.

Without hesitation, Sakamoto marched over to her, sat in seiza position in front of her, and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her back and stroked the back of her head. She buried her face in his shoulder, her sobbing and shaking intensifying as she clutched his clothing in her fists.

"Ryoma," she choked out. He shushed her.

"You looked like you could use a hug," he murmured into her ear. She choked on a mix of a laugh and a sob.

After several minutes, she managed to calm down and he released her.

"T-Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve."I'm sorry you found me like this."

"You've got nothing to apologize for," he gently told her."You wanna tell me what got you so upset, though? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Still wiping her eyes, she nodded."I dozed off after I finished making dinner. I dreamt of...Sanan-san and Heisuke-kun."

Sakamoto bit his lip. He too often thought about the two Shinsengumi Furies who had meant so much to Chizuru, who had sacrificed their lives to kill Kodo and let Chizuru and himself escape. Chizuru had told him that she'd been there at the time that they drank the serum, how terrified she was of losing them and how relieved she was that they survived. He'd promised her, made _them_ promise, that they would make it out of this alive...and he did nothing but obey their commands as they told him to take the girl and flee. He figured the best, the _only_ , thing he could do to atone for that was take care of the young woman who meant so much to him and to them. If he didn't, he would punish himself or the vengeful spirits of her friends would get to him first. He deserved either outcome if he failed.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Her unexpected statement snapped him from his thoughts. She gazed to the side whilst rubbing her arm. A very faint, sad smile was on her face."They told me they weren't mad at me, that I should forgive myself...and that if you break my heart, they'll come back from the dead to torture you in every possible way."

"Great, now I'm going to have nightmares," he muttered half-jokingly.

Chizuru wrapped her arms around herself."It was so strange. I miss them, not just those two, _all_ of them, and it still hurts, it will _always_ hurt, but this strangely helps, just a bit."

Sakamoto hummed."I suppose I can see why." He half-dreaded, half-wondered if Takasugi and Nakaoka would do the same to him.

Chizuru was frowning thoughtfully, her gaze still sideways. He decided that a distraction with good news might be just what she needed right now.

"Oh, Chizuru?" His voice caused her to return her focus to him. She tilted her head as a wordless question."I have some great news that is sure to cheer you up."

Her eyes widened in apparent realization, and a true, happy smile brightened her visage. She already knew what he was going to tell her, but wanted to hear him say it and he had no intention of disappointing her.


	8. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Alright," Chizuru said, breaking the kiss and placing a hand on Kazama's chest."Alright."

Kazama was still smirking as he pulled away, refusing to release her.

Chizuru sighed, the sound a mixture of exasperation and fondness. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair with a faint smile. He moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"You're incorrigible," she told him.

"And you are incredibly pigheaded," he responded.

Sighing again, she bit her lip and rested her hands on his shoulder blades."Kazama-san," she said."If I were to change my mind and tell you to leave me alone and never return, what would you do?"

Kazama snorted."Do not speak of things that will not be happening. I can read you-"

She shook her head."I have no intentions of doing so. I'm just speaking of hypothetical situations. You did tell me that Demons do not lie and we both know lying is not something I excel at. What I want to know is how you would react if I were to reject you right here, right now. You'd recognize my honesty, so tell me what you would do."

Kazama's head snapped up. Their eyes met. His grip on her loosened then tightened afore he answered."I would do precisely as you said. My duties can no longer be avoided by using you to amuse myself, and the fun is especially lessened by the fact that the Shinsengumi are no longer around. If you do not want me, I will leave and seek a bride elsewhere. I have very few options due to how rare female Demons are, particularly pure-blooded ones such as yourself, but I _do_ have them nonetheless. Furthermore, it is pointless to waste time on someone who will not budge. Perhaps if circumstances and my choices were different, I would still pursue you, but rest assured I would let you be and not bother you with my presence again if you sent me away." His serious expression was replaced by another smirk as he inched his face forward."But we both know you will be doing no such thing, so it is not worth worrying about." He frowned."What was that? A test of character?"

"Maybe," she replied, turning her head to the side so his lips touched her cheek instead of her mouth. She giggled at his annoyed growl.

"Chizuru." He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him."Do not tease me."

"Why not?" She asked, tilting her head and widening her eyes in faux innocence."You've teased me plenty of times. It seems only fair that I return the favor." Despite his grasp on her chin, she was able to dodge his attempt at a kiss yet again, this time causing him to kiss thin air.

"Stop that," he grumbled.

She clicked her tongue against her teeth."Make me." She ducked to avoid a third kissing attempt, then slipped out of his arms and spun away from him, laughing all the while. He growled in frustration.

"So this is your idea of giving me a taste of my own medicine?" He asked, crossing his arms. In his own way, he resembled a petulant child. And in a very twisted way, it was endearing.

Scoffing, she also crossed her arms."It is as close to doing so as I can get without losing all sense of morality and sanity." She turned her back to him with a half-hum, half-huff, and watched him from the corner of her eye with the smallest hint of amusement. Her mouth quirked on one side.

Kazama studied her with disbelief and irritation on his face. His eyebrows had risen so high that she had to swallow down a laugh. She partially expected him to rush at her and grab her again, to tease her verbally and physically once more, and she couldn't prevent her cheeks from reddening slightly at the knowledge that she would not have been entirely against him doing that. A sigh spilled from her lips and she ran a hand down her face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered, still audible to him.

Years ago, if someone told her she'd feel any positive emotions for Kazama, she'd be very disturbed. And she imagined that person would be cut down with zero hesitation by the Shinsengumi, especially if Kazama himself had been that person. That would not have surprised her one bit.

"Chizuru." His voice was barely above a whisper. She twisted around to look at him, not sure how to react to the lack of arrogance or any of the frustrating qualities she had come to expect from him since they met and which had become more obvious during their travels together. She wondered if this was a brief facade intended to make her let her guard down so he could return to his previous attitude, yet for some reason, she doubted that possibility.

She completely turned around to give him her full attention, and tilted her head in a show of acknowledgment along with a bit of suspicion. Her arms remained crossed, though not as tightly.

"Do you want me to leave?" His tone was stoic. Her eyes widened, but she swiftly recovered and raised an eyebrow. She leaned forward to study him, and was surprised to see nothing but genuine seriousness on his facial expression and in his body language.

"What happened to you being able to read my thoughts a moment ago?" She asked."And knowing that I would not send you away?"

He opened his mouth, hesitating for a second before responding."I simply want you...to be certain." He looked to the side."It is pointless for me to linger here if you are uncertain."

"You seemed quite confident that I was certain I wished to go with you when you kissed me."

"You seemed like you wished to do exactly that."

"Since when do you care about my wishes? I know you paid me so many unwanted visits to amuse yourself with the Shinsengumi, but you _did_ try to steal me away at some point." She scoffed."You expressed your intentions to take me away for good quite clearly when you came to the Shinsengumi's headquarters hours after Sen and Kimiguki tried to convince me to leave with them. I trust you to keep your promises and while I did see something resembling kindness from you during our journey, that can be explained as you keeping your promise to Sen."

"I promised her I would safely escort you to Edo and long after I had done so, I promised you I would help you reach the Shinsengumi."

Chizuru had no argument to that. She nodded."That you did." She turned halfway so she was not completely looking toward or away from him."I don't love you. There is _something_ here," she put a hand over her heart."But it isn't love. Not that love has ever been your concern when it comes to finding a wife." Her eyes flickered in his direction."Unless that is why you're asking me if you should leave." The narrowing of his eyes was sufficient confirmation."If I tell you to go, you'll do precisely what you explained you'd do if I rejected you?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation or emotion. She saw a glint of... _something_ in his eyes. It was difficult to assign these types of emotions to Kazama, yet she found it just as hard to deny them.

She turned her back to him again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around herself."I don't want you to leave. But I'm not ready to swear my life to you. And you care too much about producing an heir to wait-"

Suddenly, he was behind her and grasping her wrists and lowering her arms. Then, his arms were around her and he was holding her like he had after they arrived in Ezo."I have waited this long," he muttered into her ear."I can wait a bit longer." He spoke the second part as if it were an obvious fact that only a fool would fail to realize. Yet she was not vexed by this, instead feeling comforted, which was undoubtedly his intention. Would he mock her if she failed to realize _that_ other obvious fact?

She stood there with his arms around her, all worry about them being spotted having long escaped her mind. He said no more, just tightened his grip on her. The silence seemed to bother him after awhile, though, because he broke it with the smallest indication of hesitation and unease in his voice."I... _care_ for you. You earned my respect over the time we spent together, just as your friends did...and I understand why they cared so much for you as well."

She blinked once, twice, then smiled and grasped his arms."Why?" She asked, her smile not faltering.

"Are you fishing for compliments, woman?"

"I asked a simple question."

"Simple..."

"If only you were capable of blushing."

Kazama snorted."You are a thorn-"

"You are the last person with any right to talk in _that_ category," she stated. She didn't ask if he meant what he said about waiting, knowing he would scoff and reminds her that an honorable Demon did not lie. And she had no reason to ask, because she believed him. Instead, she asked a different question.

"Would your patience be approved of by your clan?"

"I am their leader."

"Leaders can be overthrown, hated-"

"Are you calling me weak?"

"You _know_ that isn't what I'm saying," she snapped."But you're not invincible. And you were so determined to produce an heir-"

"I told you I care for you."

"Is that enough in a world of politics?"

"There is a difference between fulfilling one's duty and enjoying it. I would prefer to have both."

She blinked."I see." Her smile returned."Then, Kazama-san, my answer is yes."

He grinned."I expected as much."

She sighed."Really, what am I going I do with you?" She shrugged him off and turned to face him, adopting a thoughtful pose."I suppose I could start by teaching you just a little bit of humbleness, though that is _much_ easier said than done. It may not even be worth the effort."

"Why, you-"

"Well, at least your sensitivity to anything that even slightly hurts your pride will be amusing."

With a growl, Kazama attempted to grab her, and she barely managed to avoid him in the nick of time. He glared at her and she laughed.

His annoyance faded for a moment."My negative opinion on the Shinsengumi, and on humanity in general, never affected your mindset. Why should it be different with anyone else's opinion?"

Chizuru suppressed a smile, knowing he was right. She glanced to the side, and he took this opportunity to run to her and grab her, pulling her close to him.

"And besides," he added."You said I was incorrigible."

Chizuru hummed."And you said I was pigheaded and have called me stubborn on a number of occasions. And I can also be very patient."

He had no rebuttal to that, not a verbal one anyway, and she did not resist or protest as he leaned in to kiss her once more.


	9. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Sanan's pen hovered above the blank page of his journal.

To be in this position was not uncommon, as one sometimes required a moment to gather their thoughts before writing them down. What _was_ unusual was when that moment lasted for ten minutes with no end in sight anytime soon. At least for him it was.

Signing, he dropped the pen, removed his glasses, and massaged the bridge of his nose. Strange how the mind could be so full and empty, as well as tired and restless.

Despite the dark circles under his eyes, sleep would not come. The few occasions that it did were short and random. He was used to dealing with a large amount of physical and mental stress; his duties for the Shinsengumi demanded it. This was different.

His eyes landed on the notebook beside his journal. His free hand reached for the book, but he stopped. It would be a good idea to review the information they'd gathered so far, and the chance of it encourging him to rest was decent. It was also equal to the chance of it hindering his ability to rest. With that thought, he slid the notebook to the side.

A sigh caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning in concern. Chizuru lay on her side, curled into a ball beneath the sheets. She seemed fine, but he could be missing something from this distance, with or without his glasses on, so he replaced the spectacles and picked up the candle before walking to the bed. He placed the candle on the nightstand and knelt by the mattress to get a closer look. A smile tugged at his lips. Nothing to worry about. She was peacefully slumbering.

Since their travels began, she'd been suffering from nightmares. His own dreams had been far from calm for a long time now, but he expected that, even deserved it. She did not. She was just an innocent girl who'd been dragged into a mess by himself and the rest of the Shinsengumi, as well as by her own family. What she deserved was a peaceful, happy life with someone who wouldn't hurt her. She shouldn't be with someone like him, yet she'd chosen him, and he was determined to give her the future she deserved. Nothing would stand in the way of that.

He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She mumbled and shifted in her sleep, a smile brightening her face. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and she sighed.

"You make me happy," he whispered as he cupped her cheek."And I will always strive to do the same for you. Until my dying breath."

Chizuru suddenly whimpered."Keisuke-san." Her eyes were tightly shut and she was fisting the sheets. It seemed his earlier worries had been confirmed.

Sanan moved his hand to grip the back on her head and pressed another kiss to her forehead that lasted until she woke up.

She gasped as her eyes snapped open. A quiet sob escaped her."K-Keisuke-san," she choked out, gripping the wrist of the hand that was holding her head.

"I'll never leave you behind, Chizuru." He would say that as many times as necessary. Even if he lost his voice, he would write it down for her until he could speak again and/or until his hand was too sore to write.

Chizuru choked on a sob after an unsuccessful attempt at speaking and desperately tried to wipe her tears away. Sanan pulled away briefly so he could join her in bed. Taking her hand, he entwined their fingers. She squeezed his hand as tears rolled down her face, and he kissed away a few of them. He put his forehead against hers, giving her a gentle smile. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. Both of their grips on each other's hands tightened.

After a few minutes, she was able to stop crying. He didn't try to make her talk, just held her hand and stayed next to her, hoping that his presence would alleviate her pain as hers often did for him.

With a sigh, she untangled their fingers and snuggled as close to him as possible, one hand resting over his heart. He ran his fingers through her hair, making her sigh. She raised her eyes to look at him, teeth digging into her bottom lip. Grasping her wrist, he urged her palm further against his chest. Her gaze lowered again, and she curled into a ball.

Though he had initially decided to stay silent, the words escaped his lips before he could stop himself."You are my happiness, and I want to be yours."

She widened her eyes a little and looked at him."You already are," she said with a frown, as if it were an obvious fact."And you're more than good enough for me."

"Good enough," he echoed in a murmur, still playing with her hair."I'm not sure that's possible. And even if it were, it wouldn't be acceptable."

Chizuru seemed slightly amused."Hmm, always trying to push and break boundaries."

"I strive for nothing but perfection."

"You may be striving for the nonexistent then. That being said, I said you were **more** than good enough."

"Oh, I am so very relieved by that, my dear."

"You're impossible."

"It must be part of my charm."

"Only a small part."

He quirked an eyebrow."I'm uncertain if I should feel wounded or pleased by that."

"Both."

"My thanks for the clarification," he said dryly.

She giggled when he tapped her nose with his index finger.

"You're just as impossible as I am, my dear."

"I have to be, in order to keep up with you. Otherwise, I'd get left behind."

He froze at her words and met her gaze completely. Realizing the effect of what she'd said, she opened her mouth, but he put a finger to her lips. The desire to repeat _that_ sentence until he lost his voice returned, and he held her wrist even tighter.

"I know," she said simply, reaching to touch his face. Her fingertips tickled his cheek."I don't mind hearing it all the time as a reminder, but I haven't forgotten. I don't think it's possible to forget."

He kissed her fingers."Then let me repeat it for you again."

Taking her face in his hands, he drew her close so their faces were inches apart and whispered against her parted lips,"I'll never leave you behind, Chizuru."

She blushed."And now let me seal the deal again." She started to lean in, but he beat her to it by pulling her closer and closing the distance between them. She let out a mix of a sigh and moan as their lips met.

Sanan smiled. This was his happiness, and he would fight for it, for _her_ , until the end of his life. And he knew that she would do the same for him.


	10. His Savior

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

"No!"

The word, more of a gasp than an utterance, had barely left Chizuru's mouth before she began running at full speed toward the two men. No one heard her over the flames and adrenaline of battle. At least, not entirely, in the case of one man.

Hijikata had barely moved his head in response to the sound of her voice and rapid footsteps when she appeared in front of him. Her urgent eyes locked onto his shocked ones a second before Kazama's sword impaled her. A strangled gasp escaped her right before Kazama gave a surprised exclamation at her intervention. He hadn't been able to move his sword in time to avoid stabbing her.

Chizuru fell to her knees, her face now inches from his own. Her eyes appeared heavy and her expression was resigned, void of any regret.

"You idiot!" He yelled, not caring about the pain it caused to his own wounds."What the hell were you thinking?!"

Her lips formed a weak smile, as if trying to console him, almost like Kondou. She lost the strength to hold her head up, but he could still see her smile. She hadn't hesitated and he knew that if given the chance, she would do so again.

"The Shinsengumi needs you," she whispered."Kondou-san...told me to...take care of you."

She fell forward, the sword leaving her body. Kazama did not attack. Hijikata didn't even know if he was still there, as Chizuru was all that he was aware of in that moment. Time seemed to have stopped the second she was impaled. He caught her, tightly gripping her arms and giving her the same desperate, furious look he'd given Kondou.

"Damn it!" He spoke through gritted teeth. Tears pricked his eyelids, and he fought to suppress them. Her smile never faltered. The tears won the battle and now freely cascaded down his cheeks. She reached for his face, gently wiping away his tears. She opened her mouth and his ears perked up, both wanting to and feeling terrified to hear what she would say, but her mouth fell shut and she blinked several times before her eyes shut completely and she fell further forward, her head landing on his shoulder. She did not move.

He stayed there, holding her lifeless body, his eyes wide and tearful. He thought he felt her shake, but he quickly realized that he was the one trembling. She had already gone cold despite the flames surrounding them, and he noticed that he felt no heat on his own body. Had time truly stopped?

"Chizuru..." How often had he uttered her name in the years that he'd known her? This brave, kind girl who had more of a heart than him, than any of the men she'd met combined, was _dead_ because of _him_. He had promised to protect her and now she was _dead_ , having protected _him_.

This was _his_ fault. If he couldn't protect a young woman, how could he protect _anyone_? _He_ should be dead instead of her. He _deserved_ to die.

"Chizuru..." His voice was louder now and when he again repeated her name, his voice was even louder. He kept saying her name, the volume increasing each time until at last he looked at the ceiling and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CHIZURU!"

* * *

Were it not for the pain and heaviness of his body, Hijikata would have bolted upright.

Instead, his eyes slowly opened and a quiet groan left his lips. There was weight on his abdomen, but not the unpleasant kind. It was actually warm and...comforting, somehow. He tried to move, but the pain and heaviness remained, keeping him still for several moments. Eventually, he was able to move his head just enough to look down and see the source of warmth.

Chizuru lay curled up, her head resting on his stomach. She appeared to be in a deep sleep, though it was not possible to tell how long she'd been asleep. She was obviously exhausted, though, and more importantly, _uninjured_. She was alive and well.

Had that all truly been a dream? It'd felt so real, yet so strange at the same time. He glanced at the ceiling as memories of his last conscious moment surfaced within his mind. He remembered how Kazama had fled, promising to finish their battle later. He remembered how Amagiri had told him that Kazama was now his problem and that the Demons were done with the blonde, how he had responded to Amagiri, how Chizuru yelled his name as he finally passed out. She had not been hurt, at least not physically. She had tried to stop him and had do doubt been tending to him for awhile now.

His gaze returned to Chizuru. She remained asleep. Even in slumber her expression showed worry for him. He wanted to touch her, to say something to comfort her and express his gratitude, but decided that the best way to do so would be to let her rest. It was the least she deserved after everything that she'd endured because of him.

Chizuru stirred a bit, but did not wake up. He gave a small, sad smile. She deserved so much more, so much better than them, than _him_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tiredness returning, and his eyes demanded to be closed, his brain screaming at him to rest. He made no effort to resist and soon fell back asleep, this time with no nightmares.


End file.
